Graduation day
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Team Austin is about to graduate but things don't go so well. There worried there friend ship could end. But Austin thinks more than just there friend ship between him and ally. Will things go well? Or bad? Bad summary but give it a chance it's better


Austin's POV

"Dez I can't do this." I told him panicking.

"Austin your time has run out man. It's either today or...it's done." He said serious. "You have to do this and if you don't then it's your fault cause you had a chance for years and you never did." He said and walked away. I've never seen him this serious before.

Well today is the big day. Today is the day my best friends and I get to graduate. It's my last chance to do this. But what if it goes wrong? Most importantly why am I talking to myself? I was cut off on my thoughts when I heard someone yell my name.

"Austin!" I looked to see short little ally running up to me smiling and jump into my arms and laugh. I spin her around in circles and then put her down.

"Today is the big day Austin! We're finally graduating!" She said and smiled. I smiled and hugged her again and she hugged back.

"And a good thing is that were gonna stick together right?" I asked. She stayed quiet. She pulled away and looked up at me.

"Austin. I don't know." She said and turned serious. Her big brown eyes staring at me.

"Ally." I started. "We promised that we would always stick together."

"Yea but that was years ago. Look at us now. We're all grown up ready to start out lives. New adventures." She said.

"But I want to have new adventures with you." I said and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"And the rest." She nodded and then looked down.

"Austin." She said. "It's time to move on. We're all gonna keep on talking but...we won't always see each other you know?" She asked.

"Why not?! I don't want this to change. We're a team and always will be!" I yelled at her. Her look from happy changed into mad.

"No Austin!" She said and started to walk away. "It's time to move on with our lives and start with our new lives." She opened the door and then looked at me. "It's time to grow up." She gave me one last look and left. Grow up. It's time to grow up.

Those words just kept repeating in my mind. I went upstairs in the practice room and sat on the couch. I thought about it. Haven't I grown up? I mean I've known ally since we were little kids with trish and dez. I sighed and closed my eyes and started thinking about all the memories we've had to together. I remember the first time we kissed. But we were little kids so we didn't think it mean nothing.

Years ago with 11 year old Austin and ally

With little Austin and ally

"Austin thanks for helping me with my family problem." Ally said and smiled. We were both 11 that age.

"Yea no problem girl. I am a hero." I said and smiled.

"Your my hero." She said and looked into my eyes. I started to panic. What in the world does that mean?! She started to get close.

"What are you doing? Your not going to kiss me right?" I asked. She looked at me. "Cause you have to be married to do that." I said again. She looked at me and then nodded.

"Yea your right. Plus I'd have to know the guy and talk to him and like him." She said and put her hand on her hip.

"Good." I said. She put her hand again on her hip.

"Good." She said. She then looked at me and smiled and pushed me into a locker and I looked at her and she leaned in and kissed me then pulled away and smiled. Woah. What was that?!

years later with 13 year old Austin and ally

"Ally what's your biggest dream?" I asked her.

"Well." She started. "I want to be someone in life." She said and smiled. I rolled me eyes.

"No duh." I said. She laughed and so did I. She was about to walk away when I stopped her.

"Ally can you promise me something?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yea sure." She said.

"It's either yes or no." I said and she laughed and nodded again.

"Yes." I nodded in relief and she laughed again.

"Ally." I started. "Promise me when we graduate from high school we'll always be best friends with trish and dez." I said. She looked at me like she didn't know what to say. I raised an eyebrow.

"Austin." She started. "That's gonna be hard. You need true friends to do that." She said.

"We're all true friends and you know that!" I yelled at her. She looked at me upset.

"Ally I'm sorry. It's just I don't want to lose you." I said. She smiled.

"I don't want to lose you either."

"Best friends?" I said. Instead of her replying she leaned in and kissed my cheek and hugged me. I took that as a yes but didn't hug back. She then pulled away and looked upset and then walked away and left.

I don't know why but when she did that I felt something. But what was it? See I don't understand that. I don't understand life as much as other people. I sighed and walked away and left.

5 years later with 14 year old Austin and ally

"Austin we passed 8th grade!" Ally said and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Well we did promise were gonna stick together for ever right?" I asked and smiled. She looked at me like she didn't know what to say.

"Um yea." She said and smiled a bit.

"This is so great!" Dez said and smiled.

"Best friends for ever right?" Trish asked and smiled.

"Best friends for ever!" We all said and hugged. We all laughed and then trish and dez walked away. We all were walking home and ally and I walked together since we live in the same building.

"Austin?" Ally asked.

"Yea?" I asked.

"What do you want to be In life?" She asked. I thought about it while walking.

"I don't know ally. And you know it. I don't understand life." I said and sopped walking and so did she. She looked at me.

"Well your gonna have to one day." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your gonna have to grow up and be an adult. Your gonna study and have an education. Your gonna have a career and live on your own. But not for long cause one day your gonna meet the girl that you belong with." She said and smiled. I looked at her. She looked at me with her big brown eyes like she wants me to do something.

What am I supposed to do? Does she want me to kiss her? Nah! That's crazy! Ally and I are just friends. That's all. She just looked at me again and then started walking away again. I realized ally always brought that thing up. About us and growing up.

Does she like me?

2 years later with 16 year old Austin and ally

High school has been awesome! The four of us have all the same classes together. I love my best friends so much. I'm just worried that one day our friend ship will end.

"Hey Austin what did you get on your test?" Ally asked and smiled.

"An F." I said and showed her my paper.

"Ouch." She said and took it and saw it. "Austin you need to focus more." She said and looked at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause 2 more years and were gonna graduate and move-" She stopped.

"And move?" I asked.

"Never mind." She said and put the paper up. "Do better mister." She said and gave it to me.

"Will do." I said and laughed and so did she. What did she mean when she said "Move-". Move what? Move to another home? Move on? Move what?! Sometimes I don't understand this girl. But that's what I love about her.

"Austin I'm gonna miss you when we graduate." She said serious but not so serious.

"What do you mean? We're all gonna stick together you know?" I said.

"Yea but I mean it in a..." She stopped and I raised an eye brow. She looked at me and leaned in and kissed my cheek and pulled away and walked away. What does that mean?

"Ally where are you-" I started to ask but she closed the door and left. What is she trying to tell me?! Does she like me again? Or still? No I don't think so.

1 year later with 17 year old Austin and ally

I was sitting at lunch by myself about to eat when ally sat down next to me.

"Austin!" She yelled and I dropped my sand witch on the floor and jumped. She sat next to me and I looked at her.

"Sorry." She said and smiled nicely. I just rolled my eyes and laughed a bit.

"What's the big news since you had to yell and make me drop my sand witch?" I asked and smiled.

"We're gonna graduate in a few months! WOO!" She said and threw her arms in the air.

"Really that was it?" I asked.

"What? It's awesome!" She said and smiled.

"You made me drop my sandwich for that?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. She smiled at me.

"Here take mine." She said and gave me one. "I have another one anyway." She said and laughed. I smiled and took it.

"Thanks." I said and started to eat.

"So." She said and looked at me. "Are you going to the last dance before prom?" She asked.

"Nah it's just some stupid dance." I said and laughed. I looked at her and she wasn't laughing. She looked...hurt? I stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Oh." She said and looked down. "I thought you were gonna ask..." She started but looked at her book bag. I put the sandwich down and looked at her.

"Who?" I asked. She shook her head. I was about to say something when trish and dez came up to us and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Hey guys!" Trish said and smiled and started to eat.

"I'm starving!" Dez said while eating. And we laughed except ally. She was still looked at her bag.

"I'm not really hungry." She said and stood up and grabbed her bag and started to walk away and left.

"Ally where are-" By the time she finished asking where she was going ally was gone. She looked at me.

"What happened to ally?" She asked.

"I...I don't know." I said and she looked like she felt bad for ally so she got up and went after her.

"What's wrong buddy?" Dez asked. I shook my head and started to think. Why has ally been acting like this? Why is she always getting mad at me? What am I doing? Am I doing something? What is it?

Is ally in love with me?

I woke up by all those dreams. I jumped up and realized through these years ally has been in love with me! The faces, the questions, us! It all makes sense now! I grabbed my phone and saw it was 2:00...PM?! I ran downstairs and got ready. When I finally finished I thought of it.

"Ally is in love with me." I said and smiled. She loves me back. And I was so stupid enough to not realize it through all these years. I had to do something about it. But what can I do? I thought about it while walking to school.

With the rest at school

Allys POV

I was at school with everyone. Everyone was wearing there blue gowns and under was there outfit.

"Where is Austin?" Trish asked. I looked down.

"He's running late." Dez said. Trish nodded. I got upset and sat down. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe Austin hasn't noticed that I like him! I've done everything I could to let him know. Well not everything cause I haven't told him. But I did in some ways. The clues, the faces, and...us. But it's over now. We're all gonna move on with our lives. There's nothing else to do or I can do.

But what did he mean when he said that stuff at the store? Does he...no ally don't be stupid enough to think that. There's no way he would.

"Ally what's wrong?" Trish asked and sat next to me.

"Nothing just thinking." I said.

"About Austin?" Dez asked and trish nodded. I looked up at them.

"What how did you-" I started.

"Ally it was so obvious." Trish started.

"Yea ever since we were little kids." Dez said.

"Yea but Austin never realized it." I said. "And I don't think he ever will." I said again.

"Ally I'm really sorry but we have a surprise for you." She said and smiled. I looked up.

"What?" I said. Then all of a sudden the principal came up to the mic.

"Parents and graduates we have a performance we'd like to share with you all and a special friend to Ally Dawson!" He said and smiled and every started to clap. I stood up and saw all the graduates gather together in a group.

"What?" I said and smiled. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask him?!" They all said and pointed something behind me and smiled. Him? Who's him? I turned around and saw...

Austin.

"Austin what's going on?" I asked. He came up to me and looked into my eyes.

"Ally I want to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I won't be telling you." He said. Are you kidding me?!

"What you just told me-" He cut me off.

"I'll be singing it to you." He said and grabbed a mic and ran to the stage. I turned around.

"Ally." Austin started. "We all wanted to preform this for you. Well I want to sing this to you and everyone is gonna sing with me and the band." I saw the band set up. I smiled. What's happening? Austin can't possibly like me. Right?

Everyone started snapping there fingers and doing the same move going right and left and smiling except Austin. He was getting ready to sing.

"My whole life waiting for the right time

To tell you how I feel." He sang.

Know I try to tell you that I need you.

Here I am without you.

I feel so lost but what can I do?

'Cause I know this love seems real

But I don't know how to feel.

We say goodbye in the pouring rain

And I break down as you walk away.

Stay, stay.

'Cause all my life I felt this way

But I could never find the words to say

Stay, stay.

Alright, everything is alright

Since you came along

And before you

I had nowhere to run to

Nothing to hold on to

I came so close to giving it up.

And I wonder if you know

How it feels to let you go?

You say goodbye in the pouring rain

And I break down as you walk away.

Stay, stay.

'Cause all my life I felt this way

But I could never find the words to say

Stay, stay.

So you change your mind

And say you're mine.

Don't leave tonight

Stay.

Say goodbye in the pouring rain

And I break down as you walk away.

Stay, stay.

'Cause all my life I felt this way

But I could never find the words to say

Stay, stay.

Stay with me, stay with me,

Stay with me, stay with me,

Stay, stay, stay, stay with me."

Everyone stopped and stayed quiet. I..don't know what to say. I ran up to Austin and hugged him.

"Ally I finally know. I realized that you love me." He said. I smiled. But he doesn't.

"And I love you to." He said again. "Ally you have to be mine." He said and held my hands.

"Austin. What if it doesn't work out? Were gonna graduate I said. Were gonna move on and-" He cut me off.

"Ally as long as this love of ours is strong we'll get through with this." He said and looked into my eyes. "Together." I smiled.

"Okay." I said. Everyone started to cheer and Austin smiled and leaned in. I smiled and leaned in to and we kissed. It was perfect. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck. Everyone started to cheer. The graduates started to clap and cheer to.

I smiled. "I can't believe this is happening." I said and smiled.

"Well believe it beautiful." He said and kissed my forehead and hugged me again. I smiled.

"I finally understand life." He said and smiled.

"Austin you don't have to grow up yet we still have time." I said.

"I know. It's barely the beginning." He said and smiled. I smiled and hugged him and he hugged back. After that we graduated and it was amazing! Austin and I might be going our separate ways but were gonna work it out.

**So guys I hoped you liked this one shot of auslly. It was pretty long! So I'm new with writing one shots and I want another idea about auslly or raura! Review an idea you might want with anyone you want! Auslly or raura or you and an r5 member cause I want to write those kinds of some shots! **

**Until next time! Oh and I'll be updating** **bad boy meets good girl** **either tomorrow** **or today at** **a late** **time!(: **


End file.
